Die zweite Flucht
by crying-harper
Summary: Einzelgeschichte: Eine Mutter entdeckt, dass ihr Baby einige spezielle Fähigkeiten besitzt, die sie schwer verbergen kann. Meine eigene Übersetzung von "To flee once more" auf Englisch.
1. Chapter 1

(Meine eigene Übersetzung von „To flee once more" auf Englisch.)

**Die zweite Flucht**

1. Kapitel**  
><strong>

Ihr Geliebter musste fliehen, als sie anfingen, magisch begabte Personen zu verfolgen. Sie versuchte, in ihrem Heimatdorf zu bleiben. Doch die Diskriminierungen, Gerüchte und Seitenblicke wurden zu gefährlich, auf dass sie eines Tages auch angeklagt würde. Sie musste danach ebenfalls fliehen. Leider wusste sie zu ihrer beider Sicherheit nicht, wohin ihr Geliebter gegangen war. Auf ihrer Wanderschaft stellte sie bald fest, dass sie schwanger war.

**XXX**

Seitdem ist ein Jahr vergangen. Sie fand ein neues Zuhause in einem anderem Dorf und arbeitet nun als Magd für einen Großbauern. Jetzt nennt sie ein kleines Landhauszimmer ihr eigen und beobachtet ihr Baby, wie es mit der von ihr selbstgemachten Rassel aus getrockneten Linsen und zwei Lagen Stoffresten spielt.

„Uih argh uih." Freudenlaute kommen aus seinem kleinen Mund. Er greift sich die Rassel mit beiden Händen und knetet sie, als wäre es Teig. Plötzlich sind seine Bewegungen zu ungleichmäßig die Rassel hochzuhalten und sie rollt, aufgrund des Schwungs, von ihm weg.

Als fürsorgliche Mutter ist ihre erste Reaktion, dass sie aufstehen und die Rassel für ihn wieder holen möchte. Sie stoppt mitten im Aufstehen und setzt sich wieder hin. Die Rassel ist nicht weit weg. Sie wartet lediglich, dass die Herausforderung von ihrem Baby angenommen wird.

„Mein Liebling, komm' schon, versuch' zu krabbeln. Versuch' es!", ermutigt sie ihn.

Er kämpft weiter, obwohl er dann aufgibt. Flach und erschöpft liegt er dort und fängt an zu weinen.

„Nein, mein Liebling, versuch' es selbst. Ein Mal noch, bitte."

Immer noch auf ihrem Stuhl sitzend, beugt sie sich vor und streichelt sein Gesicht zum Trost. Das Weinen hört auf. In einer schwachen Anstrengung versucht er, seinen Körper mit Armen und Beinen zu stützen, aber er ist zu müde.

Als sie sich wieder gerade auf ihren Stuhl hinsetzt, erwartet sie ein erneutes Weinen. Er liegt dort ganz still.

In dem Moment, in dem die Mutter denkt, dass ihr Baby nun einschlafen werde, geschieht es innerhalb eines Lidschlages.

Süße Babyaugen blitzen von blau-grau nach bernsteingelb auf wie ein Blitzschlag im Halbdunkel des Landhauszimmers. Die Rassel macht einen, sowohl sichtbaren wie hörbaren, Hopser zurück in die Hände ihres Babys. Sofort spielt er damit, als wäre nichts passiert. Augenblicklich ist die Mutter des Babys von ihrem Stuhl aufgestanden und nimmt ihren Kleinen in die Arme, der immer noch die Rassel in seinen Händen hält.

Tränen benetzen ihre Wange und die Haare ihres Babys.

„Oh Merlin, Liebling, nein", flüstert sie fast unverständlich in sein kleines Ohr.

Von diesem Moment an weiß Hunith, dass sie ständig auf der Flucht sein muss, bis ihr Kind das Verständnis aufbringen kann, seine Gabe verbergen zu müssen.

Ausschlussklausel: Alle Charaktere in der Geschichte gehören den Erfindern von „Merlin" von BBC One und deren Beteiligten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Die zweite Flucht**

2. Kapitel

Sie treffen sich im Hof der Herberge, die an der Handelsroute an der Grenze zu Albion liegt.

„Gaius" ruft sie, rennt zu ihm hin und umarmt ihn mit einem Arm. „Es tut gut dich wiederzusehen!"

„Liebe Hunith, welche Freude zu sehen, dass es euch beiden gut geht!" antwortet Gaius. Erst schaut er in Huniths Augen, dann in das Bündel in ihrem anderem Arm, welches gegen den Körper des Arztes gepresst wird mit der Umarmung. „Ist dies Merlin?"

Hunith nickt und befreit sich aus Gaius Umarmung, damit er ihn sehen kann.

Als der ältere Mann sein unbekanntes Gesicht über das Baby hält, fängt dieses an zu weinen.

„Scht, scht", beruhigt und wiegt Hunith ihn. „Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist", sagt sie zu Gaius.

„Keine Ursache, ein alter Freund der Familie wird dich niemals im Stich lassen. Sollen wir ein Stück spazieren gehen, ja?"

Hunith atmet erleichtert aus. Sie fühlt sich unwohl mit so vielen Menschen um sie herum und Gaius weiß, dass es ein Notfall ist warum sie ihn rief zu kommen.

Sie verlassen den Innenhof der Herberge und gehen einen Pfad zwischen Hopfenfeldern und Weideflächen entlang, auf denen Kühe und Schafe grasen. Für eine Weile gehen sie schweigend nebeneinander, Mut schöpfend allein aus der Anwesenheit des anderen. Von Zeit zu schaut Gaius Hunith und ihr Baby an, aber wechselt immer seinen Blick wieder in die Ferne.

Merlin ist weiterhin wach und ruhig, indem er den älteren Mann mit großen braunen Augen beobachtet.

„Möchtest du ihn mal halten?" fragt Hunith plötzlich.

„Wenn mein unbekanntes Gesicht ihn nicht wieder erschreckt, gerne." antwortet Gaius.

„Ich bleibe in Merlins Sicht." Hunith gibt Merlin in die Arme des Arztes, nachdem er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Aber sie hält immer noch eine Hand Merlins fest.

Merlin schaut zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her, anscheinend weiß er nicht, was er in dieser neuen Situation tun soll. Gaius zeigt ein herrliches Lächeln. Dann gibt er das Baby seiner Mutter zurück, bevor Merlin seine Meinung ändern könnte. Hunith wiegt Merlin wieder hin und her. Ihr Baby kuschelt sich an die Schulter seiner Mutter.

Mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck schaut Hunith Gaius in die Augen und bringt so ihren Spaziergang zum Halten. Sie schaut sich ängstlich um, dass niemand ihnen folgte, und flüstert: „Er hat seines Vaters Begabung, fürchte ich."

„Oh Hunith, meine Gedanken auf dem Wege zu dir sind wahr geworden!" Er umarmt sie und das Baby wieder. „Ihr braucht Sicherheit und Schutz. Im Moment ist für euch beide das Beste, wenn ihr für eine Weile außerhalb der Grenzen Albions und auf Wanderschaft bleibt."

Traurig nickt Hunith zur Bestätigung. „Im Winter ist es am härtesten durchzukommen. Selbst wenn ich Arbeit und Unterkunft finde, wie soll ich unseren Lebensunterhalt bestreiten, ständig dieser Gefahr ausgesetzt zu sein? Kennst du keinen sicheren Platz für uns beide?"

„Bleibt aus Albion heraus so lange, wie ihr könnt. Versucht Orte zu finden, wo Magie noch genutzt wird, aber offenbart euch nicht!" flüstert Gaius in ihr Ohr. Er löst einen Beutel von seinem Gürtel. „Nimm dies für den Anfang", und bietet ihn Hunith dar.

Tränen laufen Huniths Wangen hinunter. „Gaius, Ich wollte dies niemals in meinem Leben. Ich war immer bestrebt, unabhängig zu sein. Aber als Mutter bin ich Willens zu tun, was auch immern nötig ist, um mein Kind zu schützen. Ihre Hände zittern, als sie den Beutel nimmt und ihn gut unter ihrer Tunika versteckt.

„Hunith", beruhigt sie Gaius, „es gibt nichts, worüber du dich Sorgen musst. Du weißt, warum. Dies wäre eine viel schlimmere Welt bei dem Gedanken, dass Familie, Freunde und Verwandte aufhören würden, einander zu helfen! Also berichte mir von Zeit zu Zeit weiterhin, wo ihr seid und wie es euch geht. Zögere niemals, mich um Hilfe zu rufen! Bitte."

Hunith weint nun. Sie lehnt ihr nasses Gesicht an Gaius Schulter, der ihr umgekehrt den Rücken streichelt.

Doch Merlin dazwischen fängt an zu weinen. Somit gehen sie wieder auseinander.

Hunith versucht die Beherrschung wiederzuerlangen und reibt ihr rotes Gesicht mit einer Hand. „Danke dir", murmelt sie.

„Es gibt nichts, wofür du mir danken müsstest", antwortet Gaius.

Da hören sie ein eindeutiges Geräusch von Merlin.

Hunith fängt wieder an ein bisschen zu lächeln. „Ich befürchte, wir müssen zurück gehen."

„Ich denke auch." sagt er, als er sieht, wie Hunith mit ihrer freien Hand vor ihrer Nase fächert.

ENDE

Ausschlussklausel: Alle Charaktere in der Geschichte gehören den Erfindern von „Merlin" von BBC One und deren Beteiligten.


End file.
